1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multi-layer structure solid golf ball comprising a solid core, an intermediate layer, and a cover, featuring improved restitution and spin.
2. Prior Art
Golf balls are generally classified into wound golf balls and solid golf balls. It is generally believed that the wound golf balls are excellent in spin, controllability and hitting feel, but inferior in flight distance to the solid golf balls. Inversely, the solid golf balls travel a long distance, but are inferior in spin and feeling.
In the past, two-piece solid golf balls accounted for the majority of solid golf balls. Nowadays, multi-layer structure solid golf balls as typified by three-piece solid golf balls consisting of a solid core, an intermediate layer, and a cover are increasing. Several improvements are made in these multi-layer structure solid golf balls. By properly selecting the material and thickness of the intermediate layer and the cover or by modifying the intermediate layer and/or the cover to be a multi-layer structure, the spin and feeling which are considered to be drawbacks of solid golf balls are improved while the excellent flight distance characteristic of solid golf balls is maintained or further improved. The controllability and hitting feel comparable to those of wound golf balls are reached. This is the reason why more professional golfers and low-handicap amateur golfers choose solid golf balls.
For these multi-layer structure solid golf balls, however, it is desired to further increase the restitution of the ball so as to travel a longer distance and to further improve the spin properties.